


Blue- Integrity

by ImJustHereToWriteIGuess



Series: The Lost Children [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cinnamon bun too sweet for this world too precious, Echo Flowers, Fallen Children - Freeform, Fallen Humans - Freeform, Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, cinnamon bunny, mentions of Asgore I guess, swiggidy swag what's in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess/pseuds/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in a series about the fallen children. The lost story of the Blue SOUL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue- Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> This one's my favorite so far. Liek if u cryd. legit though, if you cry (you better fucking cry) than kudos or just comment or show us love in some way shape or form. We are like lesser dog. We need attention. please. I beg of you.

“Honey, maybe you shouldn’t wear your nice ballet slippers outside. There’s sticks and mud everywhere and it’s very wet out.” Said Claire as she laced her boots.

Lilly stuck out her lips in what she thought was a pout, “But Mama! They’re pretty and they match my tutu!” Claire chuckled.

“I was kinda hoping you’d ditch the tutu too.”

Lilly giggled. “Tutu too? Mama!”

Claire smiled and put quick pigtails in Lilly’s hair. “Okay you can keep the outfit. But I’m not letting you go without a sweater. Now hurry up, I’ll bet your brothers been ready for hours.”

Lilly ran out of the tent and into her brother, hugging his legs. Claire followed much slower with a child sized striped sweater in hand. Lilly squeezed into the sweater and ran to where she knew their usual trail was.

“Lilly! Get back here- LILLY!” She turned around to tell them that it was fine but before it came out, she slipped on the mud. Her family heard her scream.

-

“Oof. That huuuuurt…” Cried Lilly quietly. She looked around and immediately forgot her pain when she realized that she was completely surrounded by flowers. She was by no means tired, but what child wouldn’t want to sleep on a flower patch? Just before she jumped into a dream about fish and cinnamon, a door opened. A loud but soft sound approached.

“Oh dear..” Said the loud but soft voice to match the footsteps.

Lilly sat up. She’d always been taught that hiding was rude and just because her mother wasn’t here, didn’t mean she was going to start breaking all of her rules.

“Hi, I’m Lilly.” She said, looking up at the giant goat-like creature staring down at her.

“O-oh! Yes, hello Lilly. My name is Toriel. You must have fallen quite far. Are you okay?” She asked, concern and a mild panic wavering her voice. Lilly didn’t notice.

“I’m fine. Just a little sore and dirty.” She gazed sadly at her muddied shoes and tutu. Toriel jumped.

“Of course. I am sorry for not noticing earlier. Would you like to come to my house? I can clean them right up for you.” 

Lilly smiled in the brightest possible way and thanked Toriel for as long as she had breath. The walk to Toriels house was quick, and interrupted with only a small break so Lilly could grab some monster candy for a too-short Froggit. “Sharing is caring.” She said matter-of-factly to Toriels questioning gaze.

-

“You may sleep in this room if you so desire. I am sure there are extra clothes in here for you while I wash your dirty ones.” Lilly nodded. She found some (slightly too tight) shorts and a sweater not unlike her own and gave her dirty clothes- shoes and all- to Toriel.

“Thank you miss Toriel!” She said. Toriel smiled, eyes watering just a little.

“I feel as though I should thank you. I have not had company in... far too long. I hadn’t realized how much I missed it… Are you hungry? I believe I have some leftover pie in the fridge.”

“Sure! Say, miss Toriel?” Toriel hummed in response, getting a slice of pie. “Why don’t you have any kids? My momma has kids, I’m one of them! And if you’re lonely, than you should have kids!”

Toriel sighed, breathing evenly to hold back any tears.

“I… Did have children. Two of them. Unfortunately, they’re both gone now. I’d... rather not speak any more of this, if you do not mind.” Her words were steady until the last sentence. Her eyes dried considerable when she was suddenly hugged from behind with small chubby arms.

“My momma’s not with me right now so you can be my new momma until I see her again!” That drew a watery laugh from Toriel.

“Oh silly child! Go rest in your bed, I’ll bring you your pie.”

“Okay momma!” Lilly ran to the room and snuggled into the quilts and blankets to escape the chill of house. Toriel then came in with pie and sat on the edge of the bed while Lilly ate. When she finished, Toriel took the plate to the kitchen and returned, tucking her in.

“Lilly… I know you have a family above ground that you must love dearly but… I’m afraid that leaving the Underground is not a simple task. The exit is very far from here and my-- Asgore, our king, will be only one of many who will try to kill you for your soul. If you… you… have not understood a thing I said, have you?” Lilly tilted her head.

“Wait, whats an Asgore again?”

“....A monster, like myself. He is very powerful. He has put out an order to kill any human that falls into the underground and harvest their SOUL.”  
“He sounds like a bully! But my momma told me that bullies just want friends too! We can all just be friends, like you and me!”

“My child, I appreciate the sentiment but… I doubt Asgore or the royal guard are going to see it that way.” 

“Well, I’ll just have to be super extra nice to them won’t I!” 

Toriel chuckled sadly. “You’re still planning on leaving…. Aren’t you.”

Lilly nodded. “I gotta go home, miss Toriel. My Momma is probably real worried about me.” 

“I…. yes. You are probably right. If…. if you must leave, I shall not stop you. However, you are always welcome in my home, should you change your mind.” She pat the bed and left. Lilly smiled and fell asleep with the taste of pie in their mouth and dreams of their family.

-

Lilly woke up to find another slice of pie laying in the middle of the room, next to her cleaned tutu and ballet slippers. She put them on, ate the pie, and left after seeing that Toriel was not at home anymore.

The large door that opened to Snowdin was almost too heavy for her young body, but she managed. She suddenly wished she’d borrowed an extra sweater from Toriel.

Oddly enough, she didn’t find any monsters. She wondered for a moment if it was some sort of monster holiday and if everyone was just at home to celebrate. She shrugged and began to build the biggest snowman she could.

-

“look bro, youre not part of the royal guard yet.”

“YES BUT IF THERE TRULY IS A HUMAN I MUST SEE IT!!! TO PREPARE FOR WHEN I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!”

“maybe Undyne will show you it after she catches it.”

“BUT BROTHER, WHY AREN’T YOU CAPTURING THIS HUMAN?”

“its... complicated. either way, we’re staying inside. we can pretend we’re... Snowdin.”

“SAAANS!!!”

-

Lilly reached Snowdin and walked into the first building she saw. Sneezing and shivering, she looked around and saw a panicked rabbit woman. Before the hare could speak, Lilly ran around the counter separating them and hugged her.

“Ooooooh you’re so soft and pretty and warm!” Screamed Lilly into her fur.

“Um… thank you? Look, are you the human from the ruins?” She asked, pushing Lilly away.

“Yes I am.”

“But… You’re just a child! How did you even make it this far? Actually, I don’t want to know. Don’t want the king askin’ me about traitors. Look, I’ll get you some food for that belly,” She tickled the belly and Lilly giggled, “but then you need to be on your way.”

The rabbit woman went into a back room and returned with a bag of half-stale cinnamon bunnies.

“This is the best I can afford right now.” That earned her another fullbodied hug and many thanks. Bracing herself for the cold, Lilly went out again.

She could tell she was in a town but it was completely empty. She saw an old man rock with a moustache and waved. It didn’t wave back. She shivered as she walked past one particular wooden house. It didn’t seem... safe. She kept going.

-

‘hey kid, maybe you oughtta turn back. friendly warning.’ Said a nearby echo flower.

“Huh?” Asked Lilly.

‘Huh?’ It said. Lilly giggled and, as the flower joined her, they giggled together.

“Hey punk.” Lilly turned around. Some sort of fish girl in armor was glaring down at her. “I don’t know how you got this far but you end here.”.

“Hi! You must be an Asgore! I’m Lilly! Do you want a cinnamon bunny?” She asked. 

Lilly stood up and opened her bag

Undyne did not hesitate as she pulled out her spear, and drove it through the little girl.

‘Do you want a cinnamon bunny?’

Undyne turned around, hearing the noise.

‘Do you want a cinnamon bunny?’

It was an echo flower. She tried to walk away and just accept what happened but…

‘Do you want a cinnamon bunny?’

She could hear the innocence even through the flower.

‘Do you want a cinnamon bunny?’

Undyne never returned to that particular area of Waterfall.


End file.
